Heretofore various devices have been made which have elongated, flexible, bendable hollow tube-like parts. Some of these have been set forth in U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,453 sets forth an amusing device having an elongated part made of spring steel covered by a protective covering. The elongated part can be bent into different shapes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,499 has an elongated hollow bendable tubular member which is used in a musical device for making different sounds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,550 sets forth a flashlight with a flexible bellows which can be bent in different directions for directing the light to different places. U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,538 is directed to a construction toy which utilizes bendable hollow members. U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,596 sets forth a combination lollipop-writing accessory with a rigid body portion.